


Opportunity

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get the chance to meet up that often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> There’s cheating involved with this because that’s kind of a thing that Zeus does. Written for a prompt on Tumblr that asked for a Zeus/Ganymede office romance. Ganymede's kind of like Zeus's secretary. Go with it.

"I have the laminated copies you need for the presentation." Ganymede sticks his head into Zeus’s office, holding up the stack. "Where do you want them?"

Zeus looks up from the sales report he had been given half an hour ago, and he shakes his head before standing up. “I’ll take them. Thanks.” It gets Ganymede into the room and he watches the door close behind him.

“Is that going to be all for now?” Ganymede asks, and he looks at Zeus with raised eyebrows as if expecting something more. He’s right to be suspicious; Zeus takes the copies and puts them on his desk before leaning against it and staring at Ganymede.

“I wanted to ask,” he says, reaching his hands up to straighten his own tie, “if you were free tonight. My wife’s visiting her mother for the week.”

Ganymede thinks for a moment. “Is this an invitation to your house?”

“If you want it to be,” Zeus says.

He doesn’t answer immediately, and Zeus is worried that the answer is going to be ‘no’. After all, this isn’t something that they should be doing, anyways, and he knows it’s unprofessional of him to pursue one of his employees—especially since he’s married, and especially since the employee in question has only just graduated college and is only a couple of years older than his oldest son. But, Ganymede looks up at him and has a slight smile on his face. “Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

“I don’t see what else I could possibly doing,” Ganymede says, and Zeus feels like a fool with the way his world seems a little bit brighter. He gets closer to Zeus, leans in and looks up at him with a predatory kind of smile. “Good luck with the presentation.” There’s a quick kiss before he turns around, and he’s out of the room before Zeus can even think to say ‘thanks.’


End file.
